hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly "Bev" Lazo-Gonzalez
Beverly "Bev" Lazo-Gonzalez was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 13th place. Personality Bev had a very serious personality. She was very passionate and started out fine, but quickly became inconsistent due to making many mistakes and struggled on her last two services. She developed a friendship with Rochelle, and had a dislike towards Sandra, due to the latter's selfishness and poor attitude. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Bev knew she had to represent Los Angeles as she lived there. She was the sixth person from the red team to have her food judged by Ramsay, and went up against Gabriel. She made fish tacos, Ramsay deemed them delicious, and she won that round over Gabriel. The red team won the challenge 5-4, and were rewarded with dinner were rewarded with dinner at one of Ramsay’s Los Angeles restaurants. During the reward, she called the night incredible as they got to meet the real Ramsay and how hot he looked in street clothes, but asked the crew not to tell him that. During Dinner Service, Bev was on the meat station with Rochelle. She was not seen that night, and the red team got kicked out of the kitchen after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next day, at 4:33 AM, the chefs awoke to the sounds of dirt bikes revving in the dorms, and Sous Chef Andi told them to meet Ramsay outside. After seeing Jean-Philippe riding a tricycle with three others connected, Bev called him cute and happy on them. During the Basics Relay Challenge, she was paired up with Kashia, they were the first pair from the red team to compete, and they were tasked with peeling and deveining a dozen shrimp. They were seen getting their first attempt accepted. The red team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by picking carrots at a local carrot farm, prep them for the following night’s service, and make both kitchen’s stock in addition. During dinner service, Bev was on the fish station with Beth. After Beth served a raw lobster tail, a pissed Ramsay had no idea where to go as she and the former were fucking up. Later, Ramsay took her and Beth to the front, and had them feel their dry halibut. Eventually, the red team were kicked out of the kitchen after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next day, at 5:45 AM, the chefs were woken to the sound of pigs squealing and a farmer yelling very loud. During the Potato Challenge, Bev was not seen during part 1, and the red team lost the first part of the challenge. But then they were told to be creative with the potatoes that they dug for. During part 2, she was chosen as the top five for the red team, was the third person to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jason. She made a potato hash, but Ramsay was confused as he did not know if it was either an egg dish or a potato dish, and she scored 2 points. The red team eventually won the challenge 18-16, and they were rewarded with a day onboard an 80-foot sailboat in the Southern California coastline. During dinner Service, Bev was on the garnish station with Rochelle. At one point, she struggled to help a sick Rochelle figure out how many salmon were on order, and when Jessica announced two minutes on her salmon, Ramsay noticed empty pans on garnish, and asked her and Rochelle why there were standing like idiots. Then, she sent up garnish enough for one salmon entrée, and as Ramsay complained that it was not how they were supposed to work, he asked if one of them could cook. After Jessica and Simone were kicked out of the kitchen, she was reassigned to fish alongside Melanie. However, she walked up both an undercooked and overcooked halibut, and that was the final straw for Ramsay as he kicked the women out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate three each. During deliberation, Melanie and Jessica considered Bev for elimination as the latter deemed her dead weight. When Sandra got angry at the women for nominating her and walked out, she accused her of not listening. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Lobster Ravioli Challenge, Bev was paired with Rochelle. They managed to get three of their dishes accepted. The red team won the challenge 10-9, and they were rewarded with a day at a Beverly Hills mansion which included their very own butler. During the reward, she felt the camaraderie in the women's team and wanted to keep the momentum up in dinner service. During the Steak Night dinner service, Bev was on the appetizer station with Joy. At one point, Joy told her to pour some of the oil out of the pan since she used too much for the ravioli, and complained she had to teach her at the wrong time. When Ramsay tasted the water, he said it lacked salt, and told her it was so basic that even his 10-year-old daughter knew pasta needed salt. While she acknowledged her mistake, she was mad at Ramsay for yelling at her like a kid even though she was one of the oldest women on the team as Melanie told her to bounce back. The red team eventually won the service after helping the blue team complete their tables. Episode 5 During the Creative Memory Challenge, Bev was paired up with Joy, and they were seen matching both basmati rice and polenta. They cooked the swordfish, they were the final pair from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and they went up against the pair of Scott and Ralph. They made a swordfish dish with a saffron broth, and even though Ramsay questioned the two rice components on the dish, they scored that round, and the red team won the challenge 3-2. They were rewarded with with a day at Laguna Beach which included kayaking on the water, and lunch at the 5-star Studio at the Montage. During the Wedding brunch service, Bev was on the Belgian buttermilk waffle station with Joy. She was not seen that day, and the red team won the service. Episode 6 The next day, Ramsay asked both teams to name a leader for the following service. During deliberation, Bev believed she was the leader Ramsay wanted, and self nominated herself. However, Joy questioned if she could take control of the kitchen as it meant being involved with every station. She felt she was ready, but Melanie did not think she was a strong cook and did not trust her enough to be left alone on a station. Eventually, Melanie was named the red team's leader. During dinner service, Bev was on the fish station with Melanie. At one point, Melanie told her and Joy to communicate with fish on the lobster tail, but she herself expressed annoyance when the former went quiet. Later, she sent up the refired halibut to Ramsay’s approval, allowing them to serve Elizabeth Perkins’ table. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Bev was not nominated for elimination, but when Ramsay asked her which of the two nominees should go home, she said Sandra. Episode 7 During the Gourmet Pizza Challenge, Bev was paired up with Kashia, and they were seen finding figs for their pizza. Their dish was not chosen for judging as Melanie thought the bottom was burnt. The red team eventually lost the challenge 12-15, but Ramsay and Wolfgang Puck asked them to bring up their pizza, and it turned out to be delicious, making Ramsay question why it was dropped. Kashia said that the women felt it was burnt, but Puck said that it looked similar to one that was found in an Italian cookbook, and Ramsay saw no imperfections on the bottom, before revealing that he and Puck would have given it a total of 7 points, making it the women’s best dish. After, she felt righteous as her and Kashia’s pizza kicked Melanie’s pizzas’ ass. The red team were punished by prepping for Italian Family Night dinner service, which included prepping ravioli by hand, grating the cheese, and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. During the Italian Family Night dinner service, Bev was on the pizza station. She and Sandra worked together on the pizzas, but she sent up a raw attempt due to an overly thick dough, with Sandra arguing she was just doing her job and it was up to her to finish it. However, she told Sandra to take responsibility for her actions. Later, she burned one of the kid sized pizzas, sent up an improperly sliced pizza with a slice breaking apart, and while she blamed Kashia for making the dough too thin, Ramsay said that the kids deserved a stunning pizza. She eventually got the kid sized pizzas accepted. The red team won the service. Episode 8 During the 160th Sorority Anniversary Planning Challenge, Bev was not seen at all, but the red team won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a trip to Las Vegas which included a stay at the Caesar's Palace, a $500 shopping spree at the shops in the hotel, meeting Season 10 winner Christina, and dinner cooked by Ramsay's mentor Guy Savoy. During the 160th Sorority Anniversary dinner service, Bev was on the garnish station. She announced that her crab cakes were still cold and told Ramsay that they would be ready in two minutes, much to Melanie’s annoyance as crab cakes were not hard. However, she argued that her station was not an easy one due to frying crab cakes and matching the temperatures, and when her two minutes were up, she asked for another minute. That led Melanie to accuse her of working with no arms, and the latter said she had three crab cakes ready without bringing them to the pass. Later, she had no idea what the vegetarian order was supposed to be, with her teammates telling her that it was just mac and cheese. She deemed it a brain fart, only to serve cold mac and cheese, and Rochelle told her to calm down before jumping onto garnish to help. Despite Ramsay feeling that Rochelle had completely taken over garnish from her, she argued against that, and the garnish station went back on track. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, both Sandra and Melanie nominated Bev as their first, especially when she gave up control to Rochelle. She argued that she was trying to focus due to the chicken mishap, and thought the most common sense was to nominate Jessica and Kashia for the raw chickens. Bev was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Jessica as the second. During her plea, she felt she had a lot of passion towards food, and argued that the only reason she screwed up due to the raw chicken, before wishing for four hands. However, Ramsay reminded her that she did have four hands thanks to Rochelle. When Jessica said she has not stepped up on the challenges, she argued she has been working hard on the challenges, and did not break down in tears when she lost. In the end, she was eliminated for her poor performance on garnish, giving up control to Rochelle, and Ramsay not feeling her passion. During her exit interview, she angrily said that Ramsay made a big mistake, and could not believe that he would keep crybabies in the competition instead of somebody who did not and never gave up. Ramsay's comment: "Bev may be a great food truck chef. Unfortunately for her, Hell's Kitchen doesn't have wheels." Episode 20 Bev returned for the final dinner service because Joy was unable to. She was Jason's fourth pick, after Anton, Melanie and Gabriel, and was followed by Sandra. During dinner service, Bev was on the appetizer station with Anton. She was not seen that night, and Jason eventually lost the finals to Scott. Nomination history Trivia *She is the third contestant originating from the Philippines, following Louross (Season 4) and Gail (Season 8). *Since Joy did not come back for the last dinner service of the season because of her quitting, Bev took her place. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to being a food truck Chef and doing cooking demonstrations/events. She currently runs Fiesta Adobo. Quotes *''(After being eliminated)'' "Chef Ramsay, you made a very big mistake tonight. You're willing to keep a bunch of crybabies who are emotional all the time. Really, you want these people to run your restaurant? How about someone who didn't cry or never fucking gave up? How about that?" External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Californians Category:Final Service Brigade Category:13th Place